


One Piece PETs: New Year's Special

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [101]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats welcome the New Year. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Eve

**One Piece PETs: New Year's Special  
Chapter One: New Year's Eve**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the amazing series that is One Piece. One Piece belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****December 31st, 2014, 10:50 PM*****

 

   Tonight was New Year's Eve. To think...the year 2014 was almost over. So much has happened...and by midnight, everything that happened this year would be a bunch of new memories.

 

"What a ride, huh?" Luffy asked, wearing a red kimono.

 

"Tell me about it," Nami answered, wearing an orange kimono with her tattoo designed on it. "I mean, all these things we've been through...our reunion...Fishman Island, meeting Blizzard, Punk Hazard, forming an alliance with Law...meeting Aika...then that whole thing on Dressrosa...I can't believe how much time has passed."

 

"Don't forget about our engagement." Luffy added.

 

"Right...and Zoro and Robin's too," Nami nodded with a smile before she looked up at the sky. "it's amazing, isn't it?"

 

"Yup." Luffy answered. "I can't wait to find out what's in store for us, next year."

 

"Me, either." agreed Nami. "It's exciting...but at the same time, you feel a little scared, too."

 

"Well, whatever the next year brings," Luffy began, holding Nami's paw. "we'll face it together, head-on."

 

   Nami smiled before she leaned on her fiance's shoulder and wrapped her tail around his. Luffy's tail did the same with hers. Next, we move on to Aika and Kumi, the former wearing a lavender kimono with little wolves on it.

 

"Wow," Aika whispered as she looked up at the starry sky. "It's hard to believe this year is nearly over."

 

_"Yeah...time comes and goes, they say."_ Kumi said.

 

"Who knew that we'd meet Luffy who, as it turned out, is my big brother?" Aika asked.

 

_"Technically, he's your half-brother,"_ Kumi answered.

 

"It's the same thing," Aika replied. "everyone here's so nice."

 

_"Yeah...unlike that jerk, Dai Fong,"_ Kumi concurred. _"I can't believe he almost gave you away to Marine Headquarters!"_

 

"Yeah...I'm glad Big Brother came to save me," Aika spoke up. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

 

_"Yeah...I'm glad he came around when he did, too."_ Kumi agreed.

 

Aika smiled, as did her puppy.

 

_"By the way,"_ Kumi began, _"isn't January 1st also Luffy's brother's birthday?"_

 

"...Oh, yeah!" Aika realized. "You're right!"

 

_"Maybe we should do something nice,"_ Kumi suggested. _"Maybe visit his grave and leave him some flowers he likes."_

 

"I wonder if Big Brother will be okay with that." Aika pondered.

 

_"Why don't we go and ask him?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Aika answered. "let's go, Kumi."

 

_"Right."_ Kumi nodded as she followed Aika.

 

*****Later*****

 

"What kind of flowers did Ace like?" Luffy asked. "Why are you asking that, all of a sudden?"

 

"His birthday's tomorrow and we wanted to do something nice for him." Aika answered.

 

"Oh, yeah," Luffy muttered. "Ace was born on New Year's Day."

 

A pause. Then, Luffy smiled.

 

"Sure," he spoke up. "We'll do it."

 

"Great!" Aika beamed.

 

Next, she hugged Luffy, who returned her embrace.

 

"Thanks, Aika."

 

"You're welcome, Big Brother."

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   We now cut over to Robin and Zoro. They are sitting in the Crow's Nest together. Robin wore a purple kimono with lotus flowers designed on it and Zoro wore a plain green one.

 

"Wow," Zoro spoke up, his paw around Robin's shoulder. "can't believe 2014's almost done."

 

"Indeed," Robin agreed. "we've all been through so much."

 

"And it's not over yet," Zoro added. "There's still plenty of things we can do in the year that's following."

 

"Like what?" Robin inquired.

 

"Who knows?" Zoro asked. "That's the fun part."

 

Robin smiled, saying, "Yeah."

 

"I know this much," Zoro started. "No matter what happens...we'll stick together through everything."

 

"Right." Robin replied, resting her head on Zoro's shoulder. "We always have."

 

She and her fiance continued watching the stars. We now cut over to Usopp and Franky, both of them are getting the fireworks ready.

 

"This is gonna be awesome, Franky!" Usopp commented.

 

"Yup!" agreed Franky. "This year's gonna go out with a bang!!"

 

"Ain't that the truth?" Usopp asked. "We certainly have been through a lot, huh?"

 

"Yeah," Franky answered. "This year had its ups and downs, but it was a good year, nonetheless."

 

(A/N: Not for me, it wasn't. XC)

 

"True." Usopp nodded. "Hopefully, next year will be better."

 

"I'm countin' on it." spoke Franky. "And we'll get through it, together!"

 

"That's right!" acceded Usopp. "We always have!"

 

So, as they're getting the fireworks ready, we cut over to Brook. The Skeletal Palomino Horse Man is tuning his guitar.

 

"Hm, now what song could I play for the new year?" he pondered.

 

"What are you doing, Brook?" Chopper asked as he and Blizzard walked up to him.

 

"Oh, hello, Chopper- _san_ , Blizzard- _san_." Brook greeted. "I'm trying to think up of a good song to play for the upcoming year."

 

"How about that song you played once?" Chopper asked. "You know, New World?"

 

"That's actually not a bad idea," answered Brook. "I did sing it for my last concert!"

 

_"Then, go for it."_  Blizzard spoke.

 

"Blizzard says to go for it," Chopper translated. "and you should."

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled. "It's settled, then!"

 

"Great!" beamed Chopper. "Can't wait to hear it!"

 

   Afterwards, we cut over to Sanji, who was in the kitchen, preparing a New Year's Eve feast. He went all out. Yakisoba, takoyaki, ramen noodles (not the fake instant stuff, the real thing), grilled squid, the whole shebang.

 

"Perfect," he spoke up. "I'm surprised Luffy hasn't barged in yet."

 

Yet once again, Sanji spoke to soon.

 

"Where's the grub!? I'm hungry!!!" Luffy exclaimed, knocking the door down.

 

"Out, out, OUT!!" Sanji barked.

 

Luffy whimpered like a little puppy.

 

"But--"

 

"NOW!!!"

 

Luffy pouted as he left the kitchen.

 

"Jerk." he muttered.

 

"Glutton." Sanji muttered.

 

   Now, we cut back over to Robin and Zoro, the two of them are still enjoying the view of the starry night sky. Later, we cut over to Luffy, Nami, Aika, and Kumi. Aika is holding a bunch of bluebell flowers.

 

"Will Ace like these?" she asked.

 

"Of course," Nami answered with a nod. "Bluebells were his favorite flowers."

 

"Really?"

 

"Mm-hmm."

 

Seconds later, Luffy gave Aika a pat on the head.

 

"Aika...thank you." he told her.

 

"You're welcome, Big Brother." replied Aika.

 

"Supper's ready!" Sanji called.

 

"Aw, sweet!" Luffy exclaimed. "Last one there's a big blood-filled tick!"

 

"Gross." Nami muttered.

 

"I hate ticks!" Aika said.

 

_"Me, too!"_ Kumi agreed.

 

"Whatever," Luffy spoke up before he dashed to the kitchen, and suddenly, Aika, in her Wolf Form, ran between his legs, getting ahead of him.

 

"Me, first!" Aika exclaimed.

 

"Hey!" Luffy shouted before he chased after his sister, laughing.

 

   Kumi barked as she ran after the D. siblings. Nami just sighed and chuckled to herself as she casually walked behind them. In the end, Aika arrived at the kitchen first.

 

"I win!" she cheered. "Shishishishishi!"

 

"Phooey." Luffy muttered, pouting.

 

"Oh, hush," Nami told him. "It's just a game."

 

"Yeah, yeah..." Luffy replied.

 

He looked down at Aika, who blinked at him innocently, and he knew he just couldn't stay mad at that face.

 

"Ah, what the heck," he spoke up. "I can't stay mad at ya!"

 

Aika smiled and she hugged Luffy.

 

"Aww." most of the Straw Hats swooned.

 

"Yeah, cute." muttered Zoro.

 

Robin smacked Zoro in the shoulder for that.

 

"Ow!" Zoro cried.

 

"Be nice!" Robin scolded.

 

Zoro only grumbled as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

 

"Let's eat!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

Everyone did just that; Aika politely ate her food, while Luffy messily ate his. Nami groaned and shook her head.

 

_'Why am I dating such a glutton?'_ she thought. _'At least his sister has manners.'_

 

In but a few short moments, Luffy began swiping everyone else's dinner.

 

"HEY!!!!" Usopp shouted. "GIMME BACK MY YAKISOBA NOODLES!!!"

 

"DAMN YOU, LUFFY!!!" Zoro cursed.

 

"MY RAMEN!!!" Chopper cried.

 

Nami growled at this. Soon...

 

***BAP!***

 

"OW!!!!" Luffy cried as he held the giant bump on his head.

 

"QUIT STEALING EVERYONE'S DINNER!!!!" Nami barked. "YOU'RE BEING A BAD INFLUENCE ON AIKA!!!!"

 

"I'd never steal anyone else's dinner." Aika spoke up.

 

"Good girl." Nami praised, petting her.

 

Aika wagged her tail at her big sister's praise. She even panted happily.

 

"Ah~, you are so cu~te!" Nami cooed.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

   So, everyone continued eating their noodles, takoyaki, squid, etc. Eventually, everyone was finished. Midnight was fast approaching and Franky and Usopp readied the cannons to shoot off the fireworks.

 

"Almost ready!" Usopp spoke up.

 

Aika was more excited than anyone else in the crew. She was sitting on Luffy's shoulders, eating a cookie. The latter was eating takoyaki.

 

"It's almost time." Nami noted.

 

"Yeah," Luffy replied. "I can hardly wait!"

 

"Me, either!" Aika exclaimed. "It's gonna be great!"

 

Two more minutes until midnight...and Brook was preparing to sing his song. He tuned his guitar some more.

 

"Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do~!" he sang.

 

With Robin and Zoro, they were each making a wish for the new year.

 

_'I wish...that Zoro and I will always be together,'_ Robin thought. _'as well as for him to control his temper.'_

 

_'I wish to be the world's greatest swordsman,'_ Zoro thought, _'and to always be together with Robin.'_

 

Only one more minute left...and excitement was brewing.

 

"It's been one helluva ride," Sanji started. "but we made it through."

 

"Yup," Luffy nodded. "we've laughed...we've cried...we've had tons of adventures."

 

"Exactly," Usopp added. "And there will be many more to come."

 

"I'm looking forward to it," spoke Nami. "as long as I'm with you guys."

 

Luffy smiled.

 

"I love you, Nami."

 

"I love you, too, Luffy."

 

15 seconds...

 

"It's almost time!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

"Is everyone ready?" Nami asked.

 

"You know it!" Luffy answered.

 

"Yup!" Aika replied.

 

Kumi yipped in response.

 

"Hell yeah!" Zoro exclaimed.

 

"I'm certainly ready!" Robin added.

 

"Here, here!" Sanji shouted.

 

"Let's get this party started right!" exclaimed Usopp, readying the cannons.

 

(A/N: Guess where I got that one from. ^^)

 

"We're SUPER ready!!" Franky shouted.

 

"Start the countdown, everyone!" Luffy yelled.

 

That's exactly what they did.

 

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR~!!!!"

 

**BOOM!!! BOOM!!!**

 

Usopp and Franky shot off the cannons. Blizzard and Kumi both howled out loud. Even Aika howled along with them! Luffy just laughed.

 

"Yeah!" Nami cheered.

 

The fireworks went off in the skies, and burst into beautiful colors and patterns. Why, there was even one shaped like Luffy's hat!

 

" _Kirei~!_ " Aika chirped.

 

" _Sugei~!_ " Luffy exclaimed as Aika sat on his shoulders.

 

There was one firework in the shape of a tangerine.

 

"Oh, wow!" Nami exclaimed. "Usopp, that's amazing!"

 

"Thanks!" Usopp replied. "Ooh! This one's my favorite!"

 

The next one was in the shape of Usopp's jolly roger.

 

"WHOO-HOO!!!" Usopp cheered.

 

The next one was a tiger.

 

"Sweet," Zoro smirked.

 

The next firework was in the shape of an orchid. Robin just smiled and chuckled at this. After that, there was a firework shaped like a blue star.

 

"Mmmm...SUPER~!!" Franky shouted as he struck his signature pose.

 

The following firework was in the shape of a cute little skeleton.

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "How cute!"

 

Next was one shaped like Sanji's Jolly Roger.

 

"Hm," he smirked. "Not bad."

 

   The next firework was in the shape of a peanut butter jar. Blizzard panted happily at this. After his firework, one burst into a pink little wolf. Aika gasped in delight as she pointed at it.

 

"Big Brother!" she cried. "Look! It's me!"

 

"Yeah, I see it!" Luffy laughed.

 

Nami giggled at this.

 

Subsequently, a firework in the shape of pocky appeared.

 

_'Ooh! That's for me!!'_ Kumi thought.

 

Next was a firework in the shape of a cherry blossom petal.

 

"Wow~!!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

"And now for the Grand Finale!" Usopp began, readying the cannon. "Ready, Franky?!"

 

"You know it, Usopp!" answered Franky.

 

Soon, they began to blast a plethora of fireworks into the sky!

 

" _SUGEI~!!!!!_ " Luffy cheered with stars in his eyes.

 

Aika gasped in delight upon seeing them.

 

"That's incredible!" she exclaimed.

 

"Yeah!!!" Nami cheered.

 

"You guys have really outdone yourselves!" Sanji praised.

 

Usopp grinned proudly at this.

 

"Thanks!" he spoke up. "Of course, I couldn't have done it without Franky!"

 

"Aw," Franky replied, rubbing the back of his head. "It was nothin'!"

 

The final firework was of the whole entire crew. Everyone stared at it in awe.

 

"Wow~...!" Aika whispered.

 

_"Best fireworks, ever!"_ Kumi said.

 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!!!!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR~!!!!" the rest of the Straw Hats cheered.

 

So began the year of 2015. However...the story does not end here.


	2. New Year's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Straw Hats welcome the New Year. Takes place post-timeskip._

**One Piece PETs: New Year's Special  
Chapter Two: New Year's Day**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This tremendous series belongs to the always fun Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****January 1st, 2015*****

 

The New Year had begun. New beginnings, new endings, new hopes, new dreams, new wishes, just...new everything!

 

However, even though a new year has come, we should never forget the ones...who have gone before us. Luffy knows this all too well.

 

Right now...he is sitting in the _Mini Merry_ with Aika sitting beside him.

 

"Big Brother,"

 

"Hm?"

 

"...Do you think...Ace will like the flowers I got for him?"

 

Luffy looked at the bunch of bluebells in Aika's hands and he smiled.

 

"Of course," he answered her. "I know he will."

 

   Aika smiled back at her older half-brother. Then, she hugged him and Luffy returned that hug. Suddenly...he saw it. The graves of his brother, Portgas D. Ace, and of Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate.

 

"This is it," Luffy said. "We're here."

 

Aika gasped silently in awe.

 

"Wow...!" she whispered.

 

Aika and Luffy disembarked and walked over to the two graves.

 

   Whitebeard's coat, tattered and worn, swayed proudly in the breeze, hanging by his giant halberd. Ace's hat, in the same condition, did the same, hanging off his old knife.

 

"Hey, Ace." Luffy greeted his brother's tombstone. "It's been a while, huh?"

 

Next, Aika walked up to Ace's grave and she bowed her head.

 

" _Hajimemashite, Ace-san,_ " she spoke in Japanese. " _Watashi wa, karera ga anata no okiniiridatta to kiitanode, watashi wa anata ni korera no hana o motarashita._ "

 

(A/N: Translation - I brought you these flowers since I heard that they were your favorite.)

 

   Sequential to saying this, she placed the bluebells on the grave and closed her eyes, paying her respects. Luffy did the same. As they did...Aika saw tears coming out of Luffy's eyes.

 

"Big Brother...?" she spoke, concerned.

 

Luffy sniffled a bit.

 

"Sorry...!" he told Aika. "It's just...I still miss him. No matter how much time passes...I'll always miss him."

 

A little after admitting this, Aika placed her little paw on his big paw.

 

"I bet he misses you, too." she spoke up.

 

   Luffy sniffled again as he wiped his tears away; he smiled as he looked at Aika, who smiled back at him. Subsequently, he glanced back at Ace's headstone.

 

"Ace...this is Aika," Luffy introduced. "She's my...no... _our_ little sister."

 

" _Kon'nichiwa, onii-san._ " Aika greeted in Japanese.

 

"She's cute, isn't she?" Luffy asked. "Everyone else thinks so."

 

Aika blushed a little.

 

"Ace...I know that you're gone," Luffy continued. "I know there's nothing I can do to bring you back. Your death...was one of the worst things that ever happened to me...but...in a way, it helped me realize something: I realized that I was too weak to keep going through the New World...and even though I couldn't save you, I remembered that I still have friends who care about me."

 

He looked down at Aika again, who held onto his paw.

 

"Also...if it weren't for you saving my life that day," he began, "I never would've met Aika."

 

Aika smiled at what her brother said.

 

"Thank you, Ace," spoke Luffy. "and Happy Birthday."

 

With that, he and Aika got back on the _Mini Merry_. However...Luffy suddenly felt himself getting pushed forward.

 

"What the...?" he muttered.

 

"Big Brother, is everything all right?" Aika asked.

 

Luffy looked back...and he could've sworn that he saw Ace, standing behind him, smiling.

 

"Ace...?!"

 

"Where?" Aika asked before she looked around. "I don't see him."

 

"He's right--" Luffy started, but when he looked again...Ace had vanished. "Huh?"

 

"Big Brother, are you sure you saw him?" Aika asked him.

 

"Yes! I'm almost positive!" the Monkey Man answered.

 

"Almost positive?" the Wolf Girl repeated.

 

Luffy tried to argue...yet, he sighed.

 

"Never mind," he muttered. "let's go back to the ship."

 

   They both sailed back to the _Sunny_ , though, while the brother and sister duo made their way to their ship, Luffy heard someone whisper "Take care of her."

 

He gasped silently...and seconds later, he smiled.

 

_'I will...Ace.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that these chapters are late. Cut me some slack.

**Author's Note:**

> You all should've figured by now that I'd write a New Year's Special.;)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, Ace, I hope you're having a great time up in Heaven and Happy Early Birthday, baby~!!!


End file.
